For FY19, we added three investigators for a total of 8 Adjunct appointments with NIMHD DIR. The three new investigators are described briefly. Stefan Ambs, PhD, MPH, is a Senior Investigator in the Molecular Epidemiology Section (MES) which brings together a unique skill set that combines epidemiological and laboratory research. This section performs molecular epidemiology studies of prostate and breast cancer with a focus on health disparity and utilize translational research and systems biology approaches to identify exposures and related pathways that drive tumor development and progression. We seek to improve disease outcomes among African-Americans by gaining an understanding of their tumor biology, and how this knowledge can be harnessed to improve cancer prevention and care. Our research includes the large-scale analysis of gene expression, the evaluation of the tumor metabolome and proteome, and the discovery of biomarkers for disease development and progression. It also involves the analysis of genetic variations and their association with cancer using candidate gene approaches and the application of genome-wide association studies. Thus, our program applies innovative research strategies and is complementary and fully integrated into the transdisciplinary and collaborative research environment within the Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis (LHC). This environment uses shared resources with a common Precision Medicine approach that integrates biology, population-based research, and clinical studies to advance prevention, early diagnosis, and clinical care of common and lethal cancer types. Pravitt Gourh, MD, Henry Metzger Scholar in Translational Medicine, NIAMS and NHGRI, has focused on unraveling the genetic risk factors involved in scleroderma pathogenesis. One of his current projects, the Genome Research in African-American Scleroderma Patients (GRASP), is researching the largest cohort of African-American scleroderma patients to identify genetic differences that increase the prevalence and severity of scleroderma in the African American population. We are using cutting edge technologies like whole exome sequencing (WES), exome array, African diaspora array, and analyses such as admixture mapping, rare variant analysis and various bioinformatics tools to better understand the molecular pathways involved in scleroderma pathogenesis. Another major interest is to understand how autoimmunity plays a role in scleroderma and its role in fibrosis. In addition to his research activities, Dr. Gourh is an active clinician and a teacher. Brid Ryan, PhD, MPH; Laboratory of Human Carcinogenesis, NCI, is a Stadtman Investigator and her research program addresses several unanswered questions in lung cancer using an approach that integrates epidemiological, experimental and translational research. Disparities in lung cancer incidence, especially amongst men, have been evident for several decades. However, the potential etiological, genetic, and biological reasons behind these differences are underexplored and not well understood. Our laboratory investigates the science behind these health disparities and is using a multidisciplinary approach to address this question. Our laboratory is also interested in applying a biological framework to understanding the mechanism of interaction between genetics and environment with regard to lung carcinogenesis. Specifically, we have an interest in both early and adult life exposures and mechanistically understanding how they mediate lung cancer risk later in life.